


Simple Pleasures

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A simple moment.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendoftheJabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/gifts).



Beverly rubbed her neck as the doors to her quarters swished open, allowing her to step through. The lights were low, and she was surprised by the sound of soft, unfamiliar but not altogether unpleasant music greeted her. Her table was set for two--a simple spread of charcuterie and cheese, a decanter of wine, and the scent of soda bread hit Bever's nostrils before she saw the loaf. 

"It's alright," Deanna said, smiling. Of course she sensed that Beverly forgot before the thought materialized into words. "You've had a long day."

Beverly sighed, thankful, as she kissed her softly.


End file.
